


Belle journée pour survivre

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [217]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 11000 words and more of angst yay, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Army, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bastian and Pep have glasses, Betrayal, Blood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, CIA, Commander James, Drug Dealing, Drug dealer Jürgen, Extremely Dubious Consent, General Mourinho, General Pep, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Killing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marshal Pochettino, Minor Character Death, Niko is 23 y/o, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pilot Pulisic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue Missions, Rough Sex, Soldier Niko, The non-con is Niko/Jürgen and I'm sorry (but only a bit), The title totally comes from Die Hard 5, Trauma, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, je suis là maintenant...'' Klopp chuchota dans son oreille, Niko était paralysé par la peur, incapable de bouger, en deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva allongé sur le sol de l'avion, du sang s'écoulant de son front, ses yeux se fermant peu à peu qu'il le veuille ou non, il y avait ce souffle chaud sur sa peau aussi alors que le sommeil l'envahissait, ce n'était pas le putain de bon moment ! Klopp s'accroupit à ses côtés, Niko pouvait sentir sa main dans ses cheveux, sur son cou... La dernière image dont il se souvint avant de s'évanouir était le sourire de James, son commandant trop loin de lui, son James qui ne saurait jamais pour lui, James qui ne pourrait pas le sauver...''Je vais prendre soin de toi.'' Niko ne savait pas si c'était Jürgen ou James...





	Belle journée pour survivre

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'y ai mis beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de temps

Belle journée pour survivre

  
James chargea son arme alors qu'ils approchaient silencieusement de la planque du baron de la drogue, le numéro un de la vente illégale, la cible qui les intéressait le plus avec les chefs d'états islamistes. Dans son unité, il avait la chance d'avoir des soldats expérimentés comme Martinez, Alcantara, Müller et Kimmich, il y en avait d'autres en soutien situés sur des falaises pour les couvrir avec des snipers ou pour appeler le renfort aérien. Ils y étaient presque, approchant de la tanière de Klopp, ses soldats derrière lui, leurs armes tout autant chargées, leurs ordres étaient simples : Ils entraient, ils liquidaient les sous-fifres, capturaient Klopp, le ramenaient au camp de base avant de l'envoyer à la CIA en avion. Ils étaient juste l'unité d'intervention, pas affiliés à la CIA ou au FBI, seulement à l'armée, presque un groupe para-militaire. Il leur fallut peu de temps pour faire sauter la porte blindée, presque un mètre d'épaiseur mais James n'était pas commandant pour rien, il savait comment diriger une troupe et comment se préparer à une intervention de ce genre. Grâce à l'effet de surprise et à la fumée créée par l'explosion, ils débarquèrent dans la pièce, tirant sur les sbires qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, finissant au sol, soit morts soit sur le chemin de la mort. Il ne restait plus que Klopp au milieu de la salle, sans réaction, un sourire sur le visage, quel enfoiré, ses gars venaient de mourir et il ne réagissait pas ?! James brandit son colt M1911 en direction de la poitrine du baron de la drogue, ignorant le rire. Javi passa devant lui pour faire enfiler les menottes aux poignets de Klopp, Thiago et Joshua surveillant le dealer pendant que Thomas appelait leurs snipers pour leur dire de se tenir prêt à surveiller les environs. Ils avaient pour le moment réussi leur mission, mais James ne criait pas victoire trop vite, ils n'avaient pas affaire à un quelconque prisonnier, mais à l'un des hommes les plus recherchés au monde. Il était temps de retourner au camion pour aller au camp de base.

  
_____________________

  
Niko sentait sa main trembler autour de son pistolet, il n'était pas censé être là... Il avait à peine fini sa formation de soldat qu'il se retrouvait déjà à la frontière entre l'Allemagne et l'Autriche, sur le Tyrol. James l'avait chargé de surveiller le camion de transport, alors il attendait à côté, les yeux plantés sur la roche, essayant de ne pas vomir, pourquoi s'était-il engagé quand il avait les jambes tremblantes à cause de la pression ? Niko serra plus fort l'arme contre sa poitrine, il ne voulait pas rentrer tout seul à la base, ses coéquipiers devaient revenir indemnes avec lui, il avait à peine vingt-trois ans et l'armée n'était qu'un début pour lui... Un sourire presque réconfortant pour lui-même prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait arriver James et les autres avec Klopp, Niko souffla du nez alors que son commandant lui faisait un clin d'œil, il ne rentrerait pas seul... Son regard croisa rapidement celui du dealer de drogue, un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, le sourire perfide du mafieux l'effrayait, au moins il ne le reverrait plus après cette histoire... James monta avec lui à l'avant du véhicule, pendant que les autres étaient à l'arrière, le reste de l'unité les avait rejoints et ils surveillaient Klopp. Niko pouvait sentir son cœur arrêter de battre rapidement peu à peu, James à côté de lui chuchotant quelques mots en espagnol pour lui dire que tout allait bien maintenant.

  
''Je ne sais pas pourquoi le général t'a envoyé ici, je ne veux pas te voir autant en danger.'' James lui dit en démarrant le camion, déposant rapidement un baiser sur sa main

''Il faut bien que je commence quelque part...''

''Pas comme appât lors de la mission la plus importante de l'armée et de la CIA.''

''Je n'étais qu'un appât ?''

''Tu étais le plus exposé. C'est d'ailleurs surprenant que tout ce soit bien passé et que personne ne soit blessé.''

''Pourquoi c'est surprenant si tu avais tout prévu.''

''Niko... Quand tu vas pour arrêter le numéro un des dealers, tu dois forcément t'attendre à beaucoup de résistance, à une armée personnelle face à toi. Ici, rien, pas de snipers pour nous attendre en contre-bas, pas de bataillon, pas de fusillades. Rien. Quatre pauvres gars pas expérimentés, et ce sale sourire sur les lèvres de Klopp.'' Niko vit James serrer les dents en fixant la route montagneuse, il pouvait comprendre la crainte de son supérieur, mais il y avait aussi une certaine joie en lui d'avoir réussi, même s'il n'avait pas fait grand chose

''Commandant, je pense que vous devriez souffler un peu, vous avez réussi la mission, il n'y a pas de dégâts collatéraux, tout va bien.''

''Je crois que je t'aime encore plus quand tu me vouvoies comme ça.'' James lui fit un sourire charmant, Niko ne put que rougir comme un enfant...

  
_________________

  
De retour à la base, James surveilla avec attention Müller, Hummels et Alonso accompagner Casillas pour enfermer solidement Klopp dans une cellule en attendant de le rapatrier dans l'avion. Il laissa Niko rejoindre son frère, leur relation n'était connue normalement que par Robert (et peut-être quelques gars de son unité mais ils ne lui en parlaient pas), peut-être aussi que son supérieur était au courant, mais il n'avait pas à s'introduire dans sa vie privée. Alcantara et Martinez lui sourirent avant de disparaître dans leur tente, il n'était pas le seul à avoir une relation avec un autre soldat. Mais pour l'instant la priorité était son chef, il devait parler avec lui de cette affaire.

  
''Ah James, félicitation pour tout à l'heure.'' José lui serra la main en se levant, une cigarette écrasée dans son cendrier, une autre entre ses lèvres

''Merci général, mais il faut qu'on en discute.''

''Je sais, Kimmich m'a fait un rapport. J'attendais aussi plus, mon instinct de Mourinho me fait dire que quelque chose cloche.''

''Il aurait dû être mieux préparé, il savait qu'on allait venir, ça se voyait sur son visage !''

''Du calme commandant, il va être envoyé à la CIA dans une heure de toutes façons. Le Maréchal Pochettino m'a chargé de te dire que ton jeune soldat accompagnerait le convoit pour apprendre.'' James sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front, il espérait qu'il ne parlait pas de Niko

''Mon jeune soldat ? Si vous parler de Gnabry il est retourné en Angleterre avec Emery.''

''Non pas lui, je te parle de Kovac.''

''Quoi ? Le gamin n'est pas prêt pour ça.''

''Je sais, mais si le Maréchal estime qu'il doit apprendre, alors nous ne pouvons qu'obéir à ses ordres.''

''Pourquoi le Maréchal voudrait que Niko soit sur cette affaire, il ne l'a jamais vu !''

''James, je suis au courant pour vous deux, mais on doit tous les deux obéir aux ordres, si Pochettino le veut sur ce vol, alors il sera sur ce vol.''

''Je veux en être alors, hors de question que je le laisse seul avec ce criminel, Niko n'est pas prêt et vous le savez autant que moi.''

''Commandant, à moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous mette au repos, vous allez obéir aux ordres.'' José haussa la voix

''Bien général. Qui sera sur le vol ?''

''Van Dijk, Lovren, et un pilote américain, Pulisic je crois.''

''Que ça ?! C'est l'un des criminels les plus recherchés au monde, et vous ne mettez que quatre gars ? Dont un novice !''

''James ! Dois-je te renvoyer pour que tu arrêtes de contredire les choix du Maréchal ?!''

''Non général, je vais prévenir Kovac de ce choix.''

  
______________________

  
''Non, tu dois... C'est une blague ? Je ne peux pas...'' Niko bégaya en apprenant la nouvelle, James observa avec douleur son petit-ami secret devenir pâle

''J'ai essayé de négocier, mais le général n'a pas voulu m'écouter, le maréchal est formel Niko, c'est à toi d'y aller.'' James prit le visage du soldat entre ses mains dans un espoir de réconfort

''James, je ne... Dis moi que tu peux venir...''

''Malheureusement je ne dois pas venir. Mais sois sûr que je serai là pour t'accueillir au retour, demain.''

''James, 12 heures avec lui, je ne peux pas...''

''Hey Niko, respire. Tu auras une arme, deux autres soldats plus expérimentés et un pilote avec toi, il sera tout seul et menotté en face. Tout va bien se passer, le maréchal a confiance en toi, alors tu dois avoir confiance en lui aussi.'' James prit Niko dans ses bras, ses lèvres déposant des petits baisers chauds sur la peau froide à cause de l'appréhension

''Je sais, mais... Je n'ai pas l'expérience pour cela...''

''Niko, je te promets que tout va bien se passer, mais là, il faut que tu commences à te préparer, le vol part dans une demi-heure.'' James embrassa doucement les lèvres de Niko, son bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille alors que son autre main glissait discrètement un téléphone géolocalisable au cas où quelque chose n'irait, c'était hors de question qu'il n'ait pas de nouvelles alors que son petit-ami se trouvait enfermé dans un avion avec le criminel numéro un du moment.

  
________________

  
Niko inspira longuement alors qu'il montait dans l'avion, ce n'était pas dans ses registres, ça ne pouvait pas être à lui de s'occuper de ce cas. James lui fit un signe de la main, il avait du mal à accepter que c'était lui qui restait au lieu de monter, ce n'était pas du tout logique... Au moins il avait son arme à portée de main alors qu'il s'asseyait devant Klopp, sa combi militaire commençait à l'étouffer à cause de l'appréhension, il avait cette soudaine peur que tout se déroule mal, de ne plus jamais revoir James... Il ravala cette frayeur pour se concentrer sur le criminel devant lui, c'était trop tard pour reculer maintenant, c'était sur lui que reposait cette responsabilité, il devait faire honneur à tout ce que James avait fait pour lui. Douze heures, ce n'était pas tant incroyable que ça, il y survivrait. Au fur et à mesure que l'avion montait dans le ciel, il pouvait sentir sa plaque d'acier tapoter sa poitrine, Niko ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la serrer dans le creux de sa main pour arrêter son bruit métallique.

  
''C'est quoi ton nom déjà Kid ?'' Klopp lui demanda, toujours son sourire étrange sur les lèvres

''Je ne suis pas censé vous répondre.''

''Oh allez, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire grand chose d'autre que de parler.''

''Kovac. Je n'ai pas à en dire plus.''

''D'accord, je vais me permettre de t'appeler autrement parce que sinon je vais oublier. Comment je vais te surnommer ?''

''Arrêtez-vous là, je n'ai pas à avoir de surnom.''

''Chéri, ça me semble bien.''

''Hors de question que vous m'appeliez comme ça.'' Niko lâcha sa plaque pour poser sa main sur son arme

''Pourquoi ? Je trouve que ça te va très bien. Attends si je sais, parce que tu couches avec le commandant Rodriguez !''

''C-Comment est-ce que vous l'avez su ?'' Niko n'avait pas pu empêcher un rougissement de couvrir ses joues

''Dans le camion tout à l'heure, on entendait tout à l'arrière, très mignon, j'ai même préféré ne pas vous déranger.''

''Et je dois vous en remercier ?''

''Non, mais je me demande juste si tu te retrouves ici parce que tu sors avec tes supérieurs, d'ailleurs je me demande si tu as déjà couché avec Rodriguez.''

''Stop !''

''Réponds à ma question chéri, est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec ton supérieur ?''

''Non, c'est juste... Doux entre nous, pas de sexe...'' Niko serra encore plus son Sig-Sauer P220 dans sa main alors qu'il était totalement rouge

''Ne me dis pas que tu es vierge, soldat Kovac ?''

''Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec vous.''

  
Niko refusa de continuer cette stupide discussion, il n'aurait pas dû répondre en premier lieu, au moins ça l'avait un peu tenu occupé, mais il restait encore beaucoup de temps de vol... Ce n'était que loin de James qu'il réalisait qu'il avait besoin de lui... Après une autre heure, des turbulences vinrent perturber l'ennui de sa situation, Niko s'accrochait fermement à une sangle, retenant son envie de vomir, décidément il avait l'impression que rien n'était professionnel dans cette mission... Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en inquiéter, Niko vit du sang dépasser de la porte du cockpit, bordel qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver ? Niko lâcha sa sangle et prit son arme en main, se dirigeant vers les pilotes, il aurait dû trouver ça étrange dès le début qu'il y ait deux co-pilotes... Mais avant de pouvoir au moins atteindre la poignée, une main se posa sur son épaule, Niko se retourna rapidement en agrippant son pistolet et en le pointant sur la poitrine de Klopp, ses battements cardiaques s'agitaient et il n'y avait plus aucune forme de sérénité en lui...

  
''Chéri, avant de pouvoir tuer quelqu'un, il faudrait déjà savoir enlever la sécurité de ton arme !'' Klopp lui dit en riant, Niko sentit sa nausée arriver alors que son arme ne tirait pas malgré le fait qu'il écrasait la gâchette

''Non...''

''Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, je suis là maintenant...'' Klopp chuchota dans son oreille, Niko était paralysé par la peur, incapable de bouger, en deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva allongé sur le sol de l'avion, du sang s'écoulant de son front, ses yeux se fermant peu à peu qu'il le veuille ou non, il y avait ce souffle chaud sur sa peau aussi alors que le sommeil l'envahissait, ce n'était pas le putain de bon moment ! Klopp s'accroupit à ses côtés, Niko pouvait sentir sa main dans ses cheveux, sur son cou... La dernière image dont il se souvint avant de s'évanouir était le sourire de James, son commandant trop loin de lui, son James qui ne saurait jamais pour lui, James qui ne pourrait pas le sauver...

''Je vais prendre soin de toi.'' Niko ne savait pas si c'était Jürgen ou James...

  
___________________

  
Jürgen rit en atterrissant enfin, libéré, peut-être à la manière forte, mais il était libre maintenant, il allait pouvoir exécuter son plan à la perfection. Il laissa Van Dijk et Lovren s'occuper de se débarrasser du cadavre du pilote et de balancer le soldat dans la première cellule qui venait. Jürgen était heureux d'avoir des connaissances dans l'armée, ça lui permettait de toujours savoir quand les officiels voulaient récupérer sa tête. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se réjouir, sa propre guerre ne faisait que commencer. Un brin de toilettes et il s'installa sur son siège préféré, vérifiant sa montre, il était prêt à imposer ses conditions au monde entier maintenant.

  
__________________

  
James se réveilla vers huit heures du matin, toujours en Allemagne et sans Niko. Il s'habilla rapidement et partit au petit-déjeuner tout aussi vite, il ne pouvait pas attendre que la journée se déroule pour que son soldat le plus innocent revienne dans ses bras. Le sergent-major Neuer était à sa table, avec Müller et Martinez, il écoutait leur discussion sans grand intérêt, il n'avait qu'un seul visage en tête... Le général Mourinho s'installa à côté de lui, les saluant, un air plus sombre que d'habitude sur son visage, James préférait croire que c'était parce que le général Guardiola lui avait à nouveau refusé un rendez-vous plutôt que ce soit en rapport avec Klopp.

  
''Commandant, il faut que je vous parle, c'est urgent.'' José lui dit, sa voix basse généralement annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles

''J'arrive.'' James se leva en faisant un hochement de tête à ses compagnons de table

''Flash spécial !'' Le son de la télévision installée augmenta soudainement, James ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour rapidement écouter l'information

''Le criminel et baron de la drogue Jürgen Klopp, que l'on croyait finalement arrêté après le rapport de la CIA, vient de déposer un ultimatum aux Nations Unies [...]''

''Rodriguez, maintenant.'' José le sortit de sa panique, le traînant hors de la cafétéria pour l'emmener dans sa tente

''Général, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Pourquoi il n'est pas enfermé à la CIA ?!''

''James, c'est ce que j'allais te dire. Le vol s'est mal passé, Jürgen Klopp s'est échappé, on pense qu'il avait des complices dans l'avion.''

''Et Niko ?''

''Il est toujours vivant.''

''Comment je peux vous croire général ?''

''Il est passé en direct James, il dit tout en vidéo.''

  
José lança la vidéo, James serra des dents, ses jointures devenant peu à peu blanches, voir Klopp libre malgré leur intervention d'hier l'énervait, et le pire restait que le criminel négociait la paix dans le monde et la survie de Niko face à la légalisation de la drogue dans la totalité du monde sous le risque de faire exploser le Tyrol pour tuer une bonne partie de l'Allemagne et de l'Autriche. Ça expliquait pourquoi il s'était rendu dans cette montagne en tout cas, mais jouer la vie de Niko ne lui faisait pas plaisir. James aurait dû monter dans ce vol, il aurait pu tout empêcher avant même que ça ne commence ! Tout ça parce qu'on lui en avait empêché... Qui avait pu être aussi stupide pour croire que mettre seulement deux soldats et un novice serait une bonne idée ! James devait parler à ses supérieurs, tout de suite !

  
''Général, je crois que nous avons un traître dans nos rangs.''

''Arrêtez vos conneries commandant, seuls Lovren et Van Dijk travaillent pour Klopp.''

''Vraiment ? Qui les a foutus dans cet avion ? Qui a mis un novice sur le coup ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'hélicos pour accompagner le convoit ?''

''James ! C'est de la diffamation !''

''Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'il y a des coïncidences qui ne trompent pas depuis hier ! Quelqu'un travaille avec Klopp !''

''Commandant Rodriguez ! Retournez tout de suite dans vos quartiers.''

  
________________

  
Niko s'éveilla douloureusement, sa tête tournait en plus de piquer, et en vue de la fraîcheur de son corps, il ne se trouvait plus dans ce putain d'avion. En essayant de voir où il se trouvait, il se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir quelque chose sur ses yeux, parce que à part le néant, il ne voyait pas grand chose, et pour ne rien arranger, Klopp avait pris soin de le menotter. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, peu importe quoi, la mort ou les secours, Klopp ou James, la torture ou l'amour. Il était dans le flou total, incapable de quoique ce soit et éloigné de tout. Niko soupira, le destin avait fait des choix étranges concernant son avenir, et il ne pouvait malheureusement pas y faire grand chose. Il pouvait juste essayer de survivre, pour revoir Robert, pour revoir James. Ce serait sa porte de sortie s'il continuait d'y croire, juste un peu...

  
____________________

  
Robert ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais son esprit n'était occupé que par la disparition de son frère des radars. Il n'était pas sûr qu'attendre dans la tente du commandant de Niko soit même autorisé pour lui, cependant il pouvait se faire renvoyer aujourd'hui que ça n'aurait pas beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Rob était énervé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant par l'un de ses supérieurs, d'avoir appris la nouvelle par la télévision, d'avoir dû supporter les excuses des autres soldats. Tout le monde discutait dans la base de la situation de Klopp, de Niko, mais personne ne voulait agir, personne n'avait encore pris un quelconque avion pour sauver son frère, personne n'avait même proposé quelque chose pour le sauver ! Il avait la haine que l'armée ne fasse pas son travail, que la vie de Niko n'ait pas d'importance à leurs yeux ! Bordel, Robert détestait l'enfoiré qui avait mis son frère dans cet avion, il détestait ce bâtard de Klopp, et il se détestait encore plus de ne rien pouvoir faire !

  
''Robert ?'' Il sentit son cœur arrêter de battre quelques secondes quand il entendit le commandant Rodriguez prononcer son nom

''Commandant Rodriguez.'' Salut et garde-à-vous obligatoire

''Juste James entre nous, tu es mon beau frère après tout.''

''Pardon ? Vous m'excusez commandant, mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...''

''Ah ouais, Niko ne te l'avait pas dit...''

''V-Vous... Couchez avec mon frère... ?'' Un rougissement avait pris possession de ses joues

''Oui, enfin non, pas encore. On sort ensemble en tout cas. Bref, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

''Je veux savoir pourquoi personne n'intervient pour mon frère.''

''Tu te trompes Robbie, moi j'interviens.''

''Alors où est mon frère ?!''

''Ça, je ne sais pas. Klopp a coupé la balise de l'avion au beau milieu de l'Océan Atlantique, il peut se trouver n'importe où pendant que nous parlons.''

''Mais, vous devez bien avoir quelque chose pour localiser mon frère ! Son téléphone au moins !''

''J'ai son téléphone avec moi Robert, il l'a oublié avant de partir.''

''Bordel... Vous êtes en train de me dire que Niko est entre les mains de l'un des criminels les plus recherchés au monde, mais que personne n'a pensé à mettre un traqueur dans leurs vêtements ou quelque chose comme ça ?!''

''Un traqueur ?... Oh Robert tu es un génie !'' James posa ses mains sur ses joues, un sourire éclairant son visage

''Je vous demande pardon ?''

''Je sais comment localiser ton frère !''

  
__________________

  
Bastian sursauta quand le commandant Rodriguez débarqua derrière lui, un autre soldat brun avec lui, rien qu'à leur langage corporel il pouvait deviner qu'ils étaient on ne peut plus sérieux et au moins impatients pour quelque chose. Le commandant lui passa un bout de papier avec un code à quatre chiffres dessus, Schweinsteiger le regarda bizarrement quelques secondes, comment était-il censé deviner ce qu'il était chargé de faire avec ?

  
''Schweini, j'ai besoin de toi pour localiser un téléphone.''

''Et ça c'est le code du téléphone ? Commandant Rodriguez, il va me falloir plus d'informations.''

''Klopp détient mon soldat, son frère, et je lui ai glissé un téléphone, je veux pouvoir le localiser, sauver Kovac, et arrêter ce bâtard une bonne fois pour toute.''

''D'accord, donc l'otage de Klopp est votre petit-ami, et vous, votre frère.''

''Ouais, venons-en au fait Schweini, où est Niko ?'' James lui demanda en tapotant du pied sur le sol

''Trente secondes.'' Bastian tapa le code dans la barre de recherche de son logiciel, être l'informaticien de l'armée n'était souvent pas une bonne chose avec l'ignorance de certains soldats ou supérieurs, mais il y avait aussi du bon à pouvoir servir à quelque chose, il remit ses lunettes en place en soupirant, ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu

''Bastian, pourquoi c'est aussi long ?'' Le soldat brun l'interrogea, l'agacement et la peur s'entendaient dans sa voix

''Écoutez, votre Niko doit se trouver dans un coin isolé, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour décrypter le signal et le retrouver. Je dirais que ce sera fait dans deux heures.''

''Deux heures...'' Le commandant murmura, Bastian lui tapota l'épaule en souriant, il était sûr qu'ils allaient le sauver, il serait déçu sinon.

  
_________________

  
Niko retint sa respiration malgré lui, les deux faux soldats de l'avion s'il avait bien retenu leurs voix l'emmenaient il ne savait pas où, une envie brûlante de se débattre et de trouver un moyen de s'enfuit ravageait son esprit, mais il ne trouvait pas le courage. Il perdait la notion du temps avec cette chose sur les yeux, il ne savait pas si c'était le jour ou la nuit, s'il était resté une heure ou un mois dans la cellule, il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était trimballé dans ce qu'il imaginait être des couloirs. L'un des gars le poussa à un moment, il lui fallut toute la force du monde pour se stabiliser et rester debout, toujours ignorant de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas debout qu'il devait être, mais agenouillé à cause de la pression qu'exerçait des mains sur ses épaules. En vue des bruits de pas derrière lui, Niko se retrouvait seul avec celui qui voulait le confronter.

  
''Ravi de te revoir chéri.'' Klopp se moquait de lui, Niko n'avait pas la sensation d'être plus qu'un jouet pour lui

''L'attention n'est pas réciproque de mon côté.''

''Je sais Chéri, je sais, mais j'ai dit que je m'occuperai de toi pendant l'absence du commandant Rodriguez, et je compte bien respecter ma promesse.'' Klopp se pencha vers lui, son souffle frôlant sa joue, Niko pouvait sentir sa main sur sa poitrine, ses doigts machiavéliques attrapant sa chaîne où se trouvait sa plaque militaire

''Je préfère encore la compagnie du commandant, j'ai une promesse à respecter envers lui.''

''Niko Kovac, intéressant.'' Klopp reposa sa plaque lourdement sur sa peau, Niko était perdu entre son aveuglement, la fausse tendresse du criminel et la peur de ne jamais revoir celui qu'il aimait

''Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Klopp ?''

''Quelque chose Niko, quelque chose que tu as promis à ce cher commandant, quelque chose que James n'aura pas vu que je serai le premier à l'obtenir.'' Klopp tint son menton entre ses doigts en parlant

''Tu es taré.'' Niko dégagea son visage de sa prise, il ne voulait pas que ce malade le touche

''Est-ce que tu as compris ce que je voulais Niko, est-ce que tu as compris que ce n'était pas une question de force pour toi, mais juste une question d'obéissement ?'' Klopp lui retira le vraisemblablement bandeau qui était sur ses yeux, Niko papillona des yeux en retrouvant la lumière artificielle d'une lampe, il observa autour de lui, il y avait une fenêtre où aucun rayon de soleil ne passait, ça devait être la nuit

''Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Où est-on ?''

''Tu vois Niko, tu auras moins mal en obéissant qu'en essayant de me combattre, de toutes façons tu perdras. Tu obéis et tu es à ma merci, tu me combats et je te brise. C'est simple.''

''Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ? Je suis un soldat, pas un criminel !'' Klopp lui tournait le dos, faisant il ne savait quoi de son côté

''Oh Chéri, ça n'a jamais été basé sur ton opinion, si je veux faire quelque chose, je le fais.''

  
Klopp se retourna finalement vers lui, une seringue en main, un liquide qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier à l'intérieur, Niko était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que ce n'était pas une chose que son organisme voudrait ingérer. Il essaya de se relever, de se défendre, d'au moins sauver les meubles et de ne pas paraître complètement à la merci du criminel, mais son corps semblait paralysé sur place alors que la seringue s'approchait de son cou. Niko tenta de lutter contre le frémissement qui avait pris possession de son corps, d'ignorer sa propre terreur pour rester courageux, se concentrer sur James, sur sa survie, cependant tout effort était vain alors que l'aiguille s'introduisait dans sa veine jugulaire externe, le liquide se répandant dans son sang. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à sa vue pour se troubler, ne lui laissant que le sourire flou de Klopp, la lumière dansant devant lui, son corps tremblant encore plus, qu'est-ce que ce malade avait mis dans cette putain de seringue ?!

  
''Qu'est-ce que...'' Sa bouche devenait pâteuse, sa langue trop lourde pour parler, c'était même compliqué de serrer les dents

''Chéri, je suis le numéro un mondial de la drogue, que crois-tu que j'ai mis dans ton sang ?''

''Enfoiré...'' Niko sentait la sueur s'amacer sur sa peau, une chaleur inhabituelle prenant place en lui alors qu'il semblait pourtant geler de l'intérieur, il préférait garder les yeux fermés, il n'avait plus la force de les rouvrir trop longtemps, le cliquetis des menottes à cause de ses tremblements était assourdissant à ses oreilles

''Pour être précis, c'est un mélange de cocaïne et de morphine sois forme de liquide, tu es le tout premier à en profiter, et à ce que je vois. Tu es en train de vivre ta première piqûre, ce qui explique les effets secondaires. Quand les Nations Unies auront légalisé la drogue à l'échelle mondiale, ce petit bijou se trouvera partout, et tu pourras fièrement dire que tu as été le premier à l'essayer, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? Mais pour l'instant, je leur ai posé l'ultimatum trois heures plus tôt, et ils n'ont toujours pas l'air décidé.''

''Tu... Tu es fou...''

''Peut-être, néanmoins je ne suis pas celui sur le point de perdre sa virginité entre les mains de celui qui le retient en otage.'' Son sang se figea dans ses veines en entendant la phrase, Niko devait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver, il avait fait une promesse à James, pourquoi son corps refusait-il de bouger ?!

''Non...''

''Reste tranquille, je t'ai déjà dit que si tu obéissais tu aurais moins mal.''

  
Niko sentait une nouvelle fois une nausée monter dans sa gorge, il ne pouvait pas laisser Klopp lui faire ça, c'était son corps à lui et à personne d'autre ! Des larmes commençaient à noyer ses yeux alors que Klopp lui retirait momentanément les menottes, Niko voulait le frapper et s'évader, il n'avait absolument pas envie de subir ce viol, mais la drogue dans son sang agissait à merveille, Niko n'était plus le maître de son propre corps, seul Klopp semblait le dominer. Il était réduit à cette déshumanisation, c'était impossible pour lui d'accepter cette soumission, mais il y était contraint de la pire des manières... Les mains de Klopp étaient sur son corps, errant sur sa peau brûlante, lui retirant peu à peu sa combi militaire, puis son t-shirt et enfin son boxer. Niko était exposé sans défense, totalement nu aux yeux pervers du criminel, il y avait seulement sa plaque pour couvrir son anatomie, il était fichu, il allait se faire violer et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour se sauver alors que les menottes lui étaient remises derrière son dos... Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, ses larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues, coulant sur son nez et sa mâchoire, des gémissements de honte, de peur et de douleur déchirant sa poitrine pour traverser ses lèvres, tout ça avec les doigts perfides du destin autour de sa gorge l'étouffant, ses souffles plus que rares avec la terreur qui parcourait son visage.

  
Niko était probablement redevable à son corps d'avoir désactivé plusieurs récepteurs, il souffrirait moins alors que Klopp lui volait la dernière chose qui lui était resté dans cette horrible cellule. Sentir son organisme être déchiré en deux par ce monstre ne pouvait qu'accentuer ses pleurs, il était si désolé pour lui-même, pour la promesse qu'il avait fait à James... Un cri parvint à ses oreilles, venant malheureusement de lui quand sa gorge retrouva une partie de son utilité, c'était la pire des douleurs au monde que de devoir supporter les charges du criminel dans son pauvre corps... Au moins, Niko se réjouissait de ne ressentir aucun plaisir à cet événement, il ne voulait pas exprimer autre chose que de la haine et de la douleur envers cet act immonde. Qui sur Terre pouvait accepter ça ? Tolérer ça ? Le pratiquer avec satisfaction ?! Niko serait prêt à mourir pour arrêter ce viol, son corps était censé n'être qu'à lui, il n'était pas censé être utilisé pour les plaisirs macabres d'un criminels !

  
Ce fut le plus grand soulagement de sa vie quand Klopp sortit de son corps après avoir éjaculé, il était dégouté de sentir son propre sang et du sperme s'écouler sur ses cuisses, écœuré de sentir encore les mains du violeur sur son corps pour le nettoyer. Klopp n'était pas désolé de son acte, Niko voulait au plus profond de lui-même lui faire regretter, mais il ne pouvait qu'inutilement souffrir sur le sol, serrant fermement les yeux en ignorant la douleur d'entre ses jambes. Ses vêtements furent de retour sur lui, et lui fit son retour dans sa cellule, Niko n'ouvrirait plus les yeux par peur de voir le sourire effrayant de Klopp, il avait trop mal en restant assis sur les dalles froides de sa pièce, alors il devait s'allonger faiblement sur le ventre en respirant à intervalle régulière, la douleur frappant chaque partie de son corps. Il pouvait sentir du sang continuer de s'enfuir de ses fesses pour tâcher son semblant de dignité. Et ça avait été sa première fois...

  
___________________

  
James ne pouvait pas tenir sur place, il voulait prendre un hélicoptère et s'envoler aussi loin que possible de la base pour retrouver l'enfoiré qui lui avait pris tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Robert à côté de lui fixait une photo de lui et de Niko, James posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, ils le retrouveraient, c'était évident. Encore une heure et demie avant que Bastian ne retrouve le seul soldat qu'il n'accepterait jamais de perdre au combat.

  
''Commandant Rodriguez, soldat Kovac.'' La voix de José retentit derrière eux

''Général Mourinho.'' Avait-il enfin décidé d'agir ?

''Vous êtes en état d'attestation pour insubordination.''

''Vous déconnez ?! Insubordination ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ?!'' Il ne lui avait pas pas fallut longtemps pour s'énerver, James était sanguin, malgré lui

''James, ne cherche pas plus la merde, tu risques déjà beaucoup.'' José murmura, James n'en avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour comprendre que les ordres venaient de quelqu'un de plus haut gradé

''Qui ? Qui a donné cet ordre général ?'' James lui demanda en ignorant le fait que ce qu'il avait cru être au moins un ami lui passe les menottes, une à son poignet gauche et l'autre à celui de Robert

''James, je ne suis pas autorisé à te le dire.'' Il y avait de la peur dans la voix de Mourinho, c'était même la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et pourtant ils avaient déjà eu pire situation avant

''Qui ?!'' Tous ses nerfs étaient poussés à bout, les vies de celui qu'il aimait et celles de pleins d'innocents étaient en jeu, alors ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps

''Je suis celui qui en a donné l'ordre.'' James sentit son sang s'arrêter dans ses veines, des sueurs froides traversant son corps, Mourinho grinça des dents en serrant fermement ses poings, et Robert prir machinalement da main dans un quelconque espoir sûrement, ils étaient foutu

''M-Maréchal Pochettino... Je m'en occupe.'' Entendre le général paniquer autant devant le maréchal révélait à quel point ils étaient dans une situation compliquée, James commençait à perdre espoir, il serra à son tour la main de Robert en priant pour que Niko aille bien, pour qu'ils se retrouvent le plus rapidement possible...

  
_________________

  
Bastian avait vite compris que des problèmes arriveraient avec la venue du commandant et du soldat, c'était son sixième sens de pouvoir sentir quand les emmerdes vous tomberaient dessus. Peu après le départ des deux, il avait vu passer le maréchal et le général discutant de la situation, il aurait peut-être dû se concentrer sur le fait de traquer ce foutu téléphone, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait passer le boss des boss de l'armée. Il avait confié le soin de surveiller le décryptage au petit Philipp, s'absentant quelques minutes pour suivre discrètement ses deux supérieurs, Bastian avait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'illégal, et ça l'était sûrement, mais il était plus qu'intéressé, en même temps, c'était moins chiant que le chargement sur son ordinateur. Il les entendait parler de faire arrêter Rodriguez et le soldat brun parce qu'ils enquêtaient de leur côté sans confier ce qu'ils savaient aux grades supérieurs de l'armée. Bastian ne pouvait pas vraiment laisser ça arriver, tout d'abord parce qu'il était relié à cette histoire, et ensuite parce que sauver le petit copain du commandant et arrêter Klopp étaient les seules choses à faire en ce moment.

  
Bastian les observa arrêter les deux hommes, les envoyant dans une autre tente, le maréchal repartant dans une autre direction et le général dans sa tente habituelle, il l'avait vu avoir la clé des menottes avec lui. C'était vraiment à lui de sauver tout le monde, des vies humaines étaient en jeu et tout reposait sur lui. Il fit le sprint de sa vie pour retourner dans son ''laboratoire'' il n'y avait toujours personne pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il mijotait sur son ordinateur et Lahm gardait bien son travail. Il récupéra un circuit électrique et de la poudre hautement inflammable, il allait faire les choses en grand pour cette clé.

  
__________________

  
Niko retint sa respiration quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, depuis son retour dans la cellule après ce que lui avait fait Klopp, il avait à peine eut la force de juste se retourner sur le côté, son corps toujours aussi douloureux. Il gardait toujours les yeux fermement clos, la peur de revoir le visage du monstre faisant trembler son corps, les effets de la drogue se dissipaient lentement, il était encore trop faible pour se relever ou s'asseoir. La porte s'ouvrit, Niko ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, il donnerait beaucoup de ce qu'il pouvait encore lui rester pour que ce ne soit pas Klopp, pour que ce soit James... Les pas avancèrent jusqu'à lui, Niko était prêt à demander la mort plutôt qu'un autre viol il ne restait déjà plus rien de lui...

  
''Kovac, redresse-toi.'' Il n'était pas sûr, mais ça semblait être la voix de Lovren, Niko aimerait d'ailleurs bien pouvoir se redresser, mais la peur de plus de douleur était trop grande en lui

''D'accord, je vais tout faire.'' Lovren l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur, Niko ne put pas empêcher un gémissement de fuir ses lèvres à cause de la souffrance, il pourrait ouvrir les yeux pour voir la réaction de son geôlier, mais c'était pour l'instant mieux pour lui de ne rien voir

''Ouvre la bouche, t'as besoin de boire.'' Lovren avait raison, la drogue l'avait plus que déshydraté et Niko avait cru étouffer à plusieurs reprises pendant son traumatisme, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui

''Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée, ce n'est que de l'eau.'' Lovren pressa une bouteille contre ses lèvres en s'impatientant, Niko mit ses doutes de côtés pour penser à sa santé, s'il devait mourir ici, ça serait de façon plus noble, au moins plus noble qu'à cause de la déshydratation, alors il ouvrit sa bouche et bu, sentant Lovren poser sa main dans ses cheveux et l'aider plus qu'il ne le devrait

''Pour.. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?'' Il aurait préféré éviter de demander, mais il devait savoir

''Il... Il m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais gosse.''

''C'est un psychopathe, un putain de criminel... Il m'a...''

''Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait. Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais même pas qu'ils tuent le pilote ou qu'ils t'amènent ici, je veux juste que Klopp soit heureux.''

''Dejan, c'est ça ?''

''Ouais.''

''Klopp est un tueur, un dealer, un violeur et plus encore. Il menace de faire exploser le Tyrol et donc de tuer des milliers de vie, des femmes, des personnes âgées, des enfants, des enfants putain ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire, est-ce qu'il veut ton bien en t'envoyant à la mort, en éclaireur ou peu importe dans quel rôle ?!''

''Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne veux pas qu'il tue tous ces gens...''

''Lovren ! Au travail !'' Un autre type tapa sur la porte, Niko était quasiment certain que c'était le deuxième de l'avion

''J'arrive !'' Lovren se leva, sortant la main de ses cheveux

''Réfléchis s'il te plaît... Je t'en supplie réfléchis...''

''Je... Je te laisse la bouteille.'' Les pas de Lovren allèrent jusqu'à la porte, la refermant derrière lui, Niko gémit une nouvelle fois en retournant sur le côté pour apaiser sa douleur. Il était à nouveau seul avec lui-même, toujours éloigné des autres, et presque loin de son intégrité...

  
____________________

  
James commençait à s'impatienter, d'abord ils étaient arrêtés pour des raisons plus ou moins discutables, ensuite on les faisait attendre il ne savait quoi, ça devait bien faire une heure qu'il étaient menottés ensemble, Robert paniquant de plus en plus pour son frère. Il était maintenant sûr qu'il y avait un traître dans l'armée, mais il ne savait pas encore qui : Mourinho n'avait pas l'air d'être coupable, le Maréchal n'avait pas atteint ce grade pour être corrompu, James était presque sûr qu'on lui avait soufflé de les arrêter pour faire gagner du temps à Klopp. C'était sûr qu'un colonel ou qu'un général, voire un ministre, était affilié à Klopp, la vente illégale avait tellement dû lui rapporter qu'acheter un haut placé n'avait pas dû être très compliqué. James était juste déçu que Pochettino soit tombé dans le panneau... Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant des explosions au loin, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se lever de son siège, entraînant Robert avec lui, s'ils étaient attaqués maintenant, il serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir se battre. Le soldat qui était censé les surveiller quitta son poste pour aller voir, les laissant seuls, toujours menottés et pas armés, ce n'était pas du tout des bonnes conditions pour se défendre.

  
''Commandant !'' C'était la voix de Bastian, James avait vraiment peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose

''Schweini, ça va ?!'' Il lui demanda alors qu'il rentrait dans la tente, l'air essoufflé

''Ouais, mais on doit vite partir commandant, ils vont vite nous retrouver.'' Bastian sortit une clé de sa poche et leur enleva les menottes

''Bastian, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'' James avait besoin d'explication alors qu'ils fuyaient vers le repère du blond

''Bah, j'ai provoqué une explosion devant la tente de Mourinho, il est sorti pour voir, j'ai volé la clé et j'ai couru pour vous libérer, mais ils vont vite comprendre alors on doit se barrer de la base très rapidement.''

''Les analyses sont terminées ? Tu sais où est Niko ?''

''Pas encore, on saura tout ça dans l'hélico, alors dépêchez-vous de courir !''

''Tu as préparé un hélicoptère pour nous ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils nous abattent ou qu'ils te retrouvent ?''

''Vous croyez que je vais rester ici ? Je viens avec vous commandant ! C'est aussi ma mission, alors je me suis permis de recruter les meilleurs gars pour vous aider à sauver votre petit-ami.''

''Merci Basti, merci infiniment !'' James ébouriffa ses cheveux alors qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'hélicoptère

  
Ils montèrent dans l'appareil en sueur, James lutta pour ne pas s'écraser contre la paroi de l'hélicoptère pour reprendre son souffle, pas comme Bastian, qui avait vraiment fait un bon boulot. Choisir le meilleur pilote de la base pouvait expliquer cette heure d'attente, mais Tolisso valait le coup, de même pour Müller qui lui servait toujours pour l'épauler, Martinez faisait de même, Lewandowski était le meilleur sniper du coin, et Alcantara maniait les armes à la perfection. Une fine équipe avec Bastian comme informaticien et accessoirement aussi utile pour servir de renfort. Et puis, il y avait Robert et lui. James était celui qui sauverait Niko, ça s'était sûr, Robert par contre il ne faisait pas pas spécialement parti de l'équation.

  
____________________

  
Dejan réfléchissait dans son coin à la petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec le soldat, agir comme un méchant ne l'intéressait pas, tuer des innocents n'était pas un plaisir pour lui, et la drogue ne faisait pas partie de ses croyances personnelles. Il n'avait pas spécialement supporter ses heures dans l'avion, c'était Van Dijk qui avait tué le pilote et Dejan l'avait laissé faire sans aucun problème, il n'aurait pas dû rester les bras croisés... Être le bras droit de Klopp lui plaisait de moins en moins, il lui était redevable, mais provoquer la mort n'était pas quelque chose qu'il soutenait, et il soutenait encore moins les pratiques qu'avait exercé son patron sur le soldat. Mais il n'était pas celui qui décidait. Les heures passèrent vite alors que Dejan fixait le ciel s'éclaircir, il devrait peut-être montrer ça à Kovac pour le sortir de ses pensées chaotiques et de son traumatisme, mais il préférait rester à l'écart, déjà quatorze heures que l'ultimatum avait été posé, Rodriguez était peut-être déjà en route, ça n'avait plus d'importance alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant l'invité de Klopp. Un côté de la balance pesait plus lourd, un seul côté de la balance était déjà le vainqueur dans cette partie, et Dejan avait le regret de devoir annoncer ça plus tard à Kovac.

  
________________

  
Corentin avait accepté avec des doutes de conduire Schweinsteiger et le commandant Rodriguez, accompagnés de leurs soldats d'élite, vers le repère de Klopp, déjà parce qu'il tenait à la vie, et ensuite parce que tout finissait toujours mal quand Schweinsteiger était dans un hélicoptère. La première et dernière fois qu'il l'avait conduit quelque part, son précédent hélicoptère avait failli exploser en plein vol. Il avait entendu le commandant forcer le petit brun à lui servir de co-pilote, Corentin était presque sûr qu'il était le seul à avoir déjà piloter, mais il n'avait rien dit, ils étaient à l'étroit avec toutes les armes et l'ordinateur des soldats et de Bastian. Ce dernier lui avait gueulé de foncer vers le Pérou, décidément, Klopp aimait poser le pied dans des pays qu'il n'avait pour l'instant jamais visité.

  
Corentin avait posé son hélicoptère sur les hauteurs, à l'abri des regards des sbires de Klopp, James et ses gars avaient une centaine de mètres à parcourir pour trouver la planque du criminel. Il y avait seulement Schweinsteiger et le petit brun avec lui, James avait dit à Bastian de rester pour appeler des renforts s'il envoyait un message, et il avait forcé l'autre à rester en jouant sur les sentiments et le fait qu'il devait sauver un autre soldat par lui-même. Ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires, il était juste là pour arrêter les criminels et faire son travail.

  
______________________

  
James tint son arme plus fermement alors qu'il avançait silencieusemenr dans le repère de Klopp, seul. Il avait préféré garder les autres à l'abri pour l'effet de surprise, il voulait parler en tête à tête avec Klopp, retrouver Niko. C'était facile d'éliminer les petits gardes de son ennemi, ils ne l'avaient pas du tout vu arriver, son but pour l'instant était de tomber sur l'un de ses bras armés pour trouver Niko. Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, cet enfoiré de Lovren le pointait avec un pistolet, Van Dijk derrière lui pour le braquer aussi. James sourit en leur jetant son arme, pour l'instant son plan se déroulait comme sur des roulettes, mais il ne criait pas victoire trop vite, c'était loin d'être terminé. Il se retrouva rapidement avec une nouvelle fois des menottes derrière son dos, guidé jusqu'à Klopp, forcé de s'agenouiller devant le criminel.

  
''Ah commandant Rodriguez, je pensais vous retrouver plus accompagné.''

''Non, je suis venu seul pour vous amener par le cul jusqu'aux bureaux de la CIA.''

''Ça me semble plutôt compromis, James, vous ne pensiez quand même pas que ça allait fonctionner j'espère.''

''Non, je ne suis pas si stupide.''

''Vous êtes là pour le petit soldat, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Ouais, et il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous ne l'ayez pas touché.''

''Malheureusement, ce cher Niko est passé entre les mains.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait sale fils de pute ?!'' James sentit tous ses nerfs être en ébullition à cause de Klopp, il était hors de question que Niko ait été blessé !

''Eh bien, je vous ai volé quelque chose à tous les deux, vous vous souvenez sûrement de votre promesse mutuelle commandant.''

''Non... Tu n'as pas osé ?!'' James se releva malgré les armes braquées sur lui et confronta Klopp, ses veines ressortant de sa peau

''Tu aurais dû le voir James, il a beaucoup pleuré, j'ai même cru à un moment qu'il allait me supplier de le tuer.''

''Je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer sale enfoiré !''

''Lovren, débarrasse-moi de ce gosse, tu veux ?''

''Oui patron.''

''Je te le jure Klopp, tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait !''

''Il reste sept heures commandant, sept heures avant que je ne contrôle une bonne partie du monde.''

  
James voulait le tuer, il n'avait aucune autre pensée en tête que ça, il voulait coller une balle dans la tête de cet enfoiré et aller sauver celui qu'il aimait. Lovren le fit marcher dans un long couloir rempli de portes fermées, James se demandait dans laquelle il allait être balancé ou tué. Le soldat ennemi ouvrit une porte et le fit avancer dedans, en lui disant qu'il n'allait pas le tuer. James l'aurait presque remercié, mais la porte s'était refermée avant. Il soupira, il devait retrouver Niko le plus rapidement possible avant de perdre leur seule chance de survie. James se retourna et constata avec panique qu'il y avait Niko devant lui, étendu sur le sol, il s'agenouilla le plus vite possible à ses côtés en essayant de le réveiller, il priait n'importe quel dieu pour que celui qu'il aimait ne soit pas mort sans qu'il n'ait ou faire quelque chose.

  
''Putain Niko réveille-toi, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ici, je te l'interdis ! Réveille-toi je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît Niko réveille-toi !'' James secouait du mieux qu'il le pouvait Niko, ce n'était pas aisé avec ses poignets menottés derrière son dos

''James...''.Oh putain de merde, James souffla de soulagement en entendant Niko après tout ce temps

''C'est moi Niko, il n'y a que moi, je suis là...'' Niko se releva doucement pour s'asseoir, James n'avait pas raté sa grimace, il détestait Klopp pour ce qu'il lui avait fait

''Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il a été arrêté ?'' Niko lui demanda, presque effrayé par la réponse, et ça pouvait se comprendre

''Non pas encore, mais bientôt.''

''Comment ça ?''

''Il suffit que j'envoie un signal à ton frère, et Klopp finira une bonne fois pour toute sous les verrous.''

''Comment peux-tu envoyer un signal ici ?''

''Grâce à toi Niko.''

''Q-Quoi ?''

''Ouvre les yeux Niko, je suis bel et bien là.'' James avait remarqué le fait que Niko gardait étrangement ses yeux clos, mais il voulait croiser son regard pour lui transmettre de la confiance

''James...'' Il fallut un petit temps à Niko pour finalement le faire, mais leurs regards se retrouvèrent enfin

''Je suis là, je ne te quitterai plus jamais, je te le promets.'' James attrapa une petite tige de métal qu'il avait pensé à prendre avec lui pour cette situation pour retirer les menottes

''Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?'' James se plaça derrière Niko pour à son tour lui retirer les menottes, il n'aimait déjà pas les marques rouges qu'il pouvait apercevoir

''Hey bébé, laisse-moi gérer ça, ce n'est pas ta guerre, moi j'arrête Klopp, toi tu retournes à l'hélicoptère retrouver Robert.''

''Robert est ici ?!'' La paire de menottes tomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique

''Ouais, mais je ne voulais pas, les circonstances l'imposaient.'' James embrassa doucement les poignets rouges de Niko, plus jamais il ne le laisserait souffrir à ce point

''Je... James... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... Pour notre promesse...'' Niko bégaya timidement en baissant la tête et en se frottant la peau irritée

''Je sais, il me l'a dit. Je ne vais pas te juger, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne te blâme pas.'' James ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour réconforter Niko, il ne pouvait que le tenir dans ses bras en espérant que la douleur passerait petit à petit

''James, est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ?'' Niko lui demanda doucement alors que James fouillait ses poches pour retrouver le téléphone qu'il avait caché la veille

''Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras Niko, mais hors de question que tu passes devant, ce n'est plus à toi de combattre.'' James envoya un message à Müller, c'était à eux d'agir maintenant.

  
__________________

  
Javi chargea son arme, Thomas et Thiago à ses côtés, il y avait seulement Lewy en renfort toujours placé sur les hauteurs pour faire son boulot de meilleur sniper du coin. Ils venaient de recevoir le message de James, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils devaient aller les rechercher et toujours arrêter Klopp. Thiago s'était chargé de prévenir Tolisso, Schweinsteiger et le frère de Niko d'appeler des vrais renforts, c'était évident qu'ils ne réussiraient pas à tout faire à neuf. Javi suivait la localisation du commandant et de son petit-ami, il espérait que rien ne leur soit arrivé, il ne voulait pas faire face à la tristesse de James si quelque chose de grave c'était produit. Thomas et Thiago surveillaient partout autour d'eux dans l'endroit sinistre, c'était loin d'être un lieu accueillant et il regrettait que Niko ait dû mettre les pieds dans ce merdier. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la bonne porte, Javi se permit de ne pas faire de bruit pour garder l'effet de surprise, alors il laissa Müller ouvrir la porte à coups de pied, ils sous-estimaient tous un peu la vraie force de ce garnement. James leur sourit en sortant avec Niko derrière lui, son cœur se serra fermement quand il vit la blessure et le sang séché sur le front du plus jeune, il était désolé pour lui...

  
Thiago donna une arme à James, Javi se sentait encore plus en confiance de savoir que leur commandant retrouvait son colt préféré. Müller proposa de ramener Niko à l'hélicoptère, mais les deux fraîchement libérés décidèrent de rester ensemble, Martinez avait plutôt peur pour le plus jeune mais il ne dit rien et partit avec Thiago et Thomas s'occuper de libérer le passage pour le commandant.

  
___________________

  
Appeler le général l'avait beaucoup effrayé, mais Robert avait pris son courage à deux mains pour lui expliquer la situation, au moins ce supérieur là faisait moins peur que Mourinho... Il lui avait dit qu'il leur faudrait moins d'une heure pour arriver, la base américaine n'était pas si loin que ça de leur position. Robert l'avait remercié il ne savait pas combien de fois avant de raccrocher, son cœur battait déjà beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine alors que Bastian venait de lui confirmer que Niko et James étaient toujours vivants et en pleine forme, il était vraiment très rassuré après cette journée catastrophique. Il espérait de tout cœur que tout continuerait à bien de se dérouler...

  
________________

  
''Vous ne pensez pas qu'on aurait dû prendre le petit avec nous ?'' Thomas leur demanda en s'arrêtant subitement dans un couloir avec des planches d'acier posées contre les murs

''Si le commandant veut vraiment le garder à ses côtés, on ne peut qu'obéir.'' Thiago lui répondit, ça lui semblait logique que James veuille garder à partir de maintenant un œil sur Niko, c'était ce qu'il ferait à sa place avec Javi

''Ouais je sais, mais le commandant va arrêter Klopp, et je ne pense pas qu'emmener le gamin avec lui soit une bonne chose.'' Thomas continua, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir cette discussion

''Müller, reste concentré.''

''Hey Thiago, doucement, on ne doit pas se monter les uns contre les autres.'' Javi posa sa main sur son épaule en souriant, Thiago ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans cet ange dans sa vie

  
Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, Thiago sentit du sang éclabousser son visage, le sifflement d'une balle traversant ses oreilles alors qu'il voyait Javi se tenir le bras, beaucoup de sang s'écoulant de l'endroit où on lui avait tiré dessus. Non... Thiago rabattit Javi contre lui alors que Müller plaçait l'une des planches d'acier devant eux pour les protéger des attaques de face, ils ne savaient pas qui les avait attaqué, s'ils avaient plusieurs assaillants ou un seul, mais il devait rester sur le qui-vive. Alcantara fit un garrot rapide à Martinez, il ne pouvait pour l'instant pas s'occuper de la blessure de son bien aimé, mais Dieu savait qu'il voulait tout mettre de côté pour s'occuper de lui. Müller échangeait quelques coups de feu avec l'ennemi, mais aucun des deux ne semblait toucher sa cible.

  
''J'ai raté ma première balle, normalement tu serais mort Javi.'' Il était sûr de connaître la voix, il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, et apparemment, il les connaissait aussi

''Qui es-tu enfoiré ?!'' Thiago ne pouvait pas être plus énervé, Javi souffrait devant lui, il ne pouvait qu'être en rogne

''Oh allons Thiago, on se connaît, je suis sûr que ça va te revenir.''

''Van Dijk, c'est toi sac à merde ?!''

''Bingo, maintenant sortez de là et allez rejoindre votre commandant et son bébé.''

''Van Dijk, pourquoi tu les as rejoints ?!'' Thiago serrait fermement son arme contre lui, c'était pareil pour Thomas, ils ne savaient pas où tirer et ils risquaient beaucoup s'ils faisaient ne serait-ce qu'une seule erreur

''Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Pour l'argent ! Ce n'était pas à l'armée que j'allais pouvoir devenir riche !''

''Espèce de traitre...''

''Virgil !'' Une autre voix intervint, et elle n'était sûrement pas de leur côté...

''Ah Dejan, qu'est-ce que tu ramènes de bon ?'' Ouais, ce n'était pas bon pour eux

''Le sniper du commandant Rodriguez.'' Oh seigneur, ils avaient Lewandowski en otage

''Vous avez entendu ? Sortez de là maintenant ou on le tue !''

''Putain...'' Thomas murmura en vérifiant ses balles

''Trois.''

''Je...''

''Deux.''

''On sort Thomas...?''

''Un.''

''Attendez !'' Thiago s'exclama alors que Müller retirait la plaque d'acier, les dévoilant aux deux traîtres, ils avaient bel et bien Lewy avec eux, une arme braquée à l'arrière de la tête et le visage couvert de balafre

''Alors Thiago, qu'est-ce ça fait de perdre ?'' Van Dijk lui demanda en ricanant, il était écœuré par cette situation

''Allez vous faire foutre.'' Thomas dit froidement, ouais c'était la meilleure réponse possible

''Et si on les tuait tout de suite Dejan ?'' Van Dijk se tourna vers Lovren en continuant de rire

''Non.'' La réponse était nette et claire, Thiago observa la réaction de Van Dijk, la surprise puis la colère, il ne savait pas pourquoi Lovren avait répondu ça mais ce n'était sûrement pas bon pour lui. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait... Lovren bougea son arme du crâne de Lewandowski pour pointer Van Dijk et après tirer, laissant le traitre s'effondrer dans son propre sang. Ce n'était pas prévu, ce n'était pas du tout quelque chose qu'il aurait pu imaginer ! Müller se mit à viser Lovren à son tour, mais le dernier ennemi ne semblait pas prêt à riposter

''Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?'' Thiago lui demanda, toujours méfiant

''Je ne veux plus être l'un des pantins de Klopp, je regrette tout ce qu'il a pu faire à votre ami, le jeune soldat.''

''Comment on pourrait te croire ?''

''Je viens de tuer celui qui voulait tous vous achever.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?''

''Laissez-moi partir et vous ne me reverrez plus jamais.''

  
Thiago hésita quelques secondes, avant de lui indiquer le chemin, il n'avait pas confiance en lui mais moins il avait d'ennemi mieux il se portait. Maintenant il pouvait s'occuper de soigner Javi et Thomas Lewy, ç'avait été plutôt rude, mais ils étaient toujours vivants. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des pas s'approcher d'eux, Thiago avait d'abord cru que c'était encore des sbires de Klopp comme le cadavre à côté d'eux, mais ç'avait été plus encore. Un sacré invité accompagné d'un roux et d'un gars avec une teinture blanche sur les cheveux et d'autres. La section anglaise implantée en Amérique.

  
___________________

  
James pointait silencieusement les ombres devant lui alors qu'il avançait lentement à travers les corridors obscurs, Niko toujours derrière lui, le suivant sans faire de bruit. Au fond de lui, il voulait le tenir dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher, le sortir de cet enfer et retourner en Allemagne avec Robert et les autres, mais pour l'instant, le sort voulait qu'ils restent présents un peu plus longtemps et se fassent justice. L'idée de tuer Klopp lui ferait extrêmement plaisir, mais James ne tuerait pas cet enfoiré, il le regarderait pourrir en prison avec les autres ennemis de la paix, c'était à la vraie justice d'agir, pas à l'esprit de vengeance qui le ravageait. Niko ne disait rien de ce qu'il avait pu vivre ici, mais James n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que ça devait tourner en boucle dans sa tête, presque le hanter, et il ne voulait absolument pas que ça continue, Niko n'aurait jamais dû subir ça, il ferait payer Klopp. Il le ferait souffrir. Il le tuerait si ça permettait à Niko d'oublier sa douleur.

  
''Commandant Rodriguez, Niko Chéri, ravi de vous revoir.'' Klopp sortit de l'ombre alors qu'ils rentraient à l'endroit où Lovren et Van Dijk l'avaient mené quelques temps plus tôt, James maintint son viseur sur le criminel, prêt à lui passer les menottes aux poignets une nouvelle fois

''C'est fini Klopp, tu es tout seul, l'armée arrive, tu as perdu.'' Un léger sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il disait cette phrase, une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa joue, une infime appréhension faisant vibrer ses tripes

''Oh je ne crois pas commandant, techniquement, vous êtes seul pour l'instant.''

''Ne cherche pas à discuter et viens te faire arrêter.'' James se tendait petit à petit, surveillant Klopp avancer lentement vers lui, encore quelques pas et ils rentreraient chez eux

''Vous savez commandant, je ne suis pas seul.''

''Ferme-la, tu as suffisamment causer d'emmerdes pour hier et aujourd'hui.'' James grogna en approchant les menottes de Klopp, c'était bientôt fait

''Oh James, tu n'es pas très futé.'' Klopp ricana en levant les bras, James ne comprit que trop tard ce que ça signifiait alors qu'il voyait une balle filer vers son épaule, le percutant de plein fouet et le faisant lâcher les menottes, son arme heureusement toujours dans sa main, Niko restait paralysé sur place, des frissons et tremblements traversant horriblement son corps alors que des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux, James sentait ses jambes l'abandonner sous son poids pour le laisser s'écraser sur le sol, l'épaule avec une balle, du sang teignant son uniforme, la douleur perforant son corps sans une once de pitié

''P-Putain... Qui Klopp ?! Qui ?!''

''Tu n'es définitivement pas futé commandant.'' Klopp continua de rire, James regarda une silhouette sortir de la pénombre, son cœur frappant sa poitrine sans répit, pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi eux ?

''Ma... Maréchal... P-Pourquoi ?!'' James bégaya en resserrant sa prise sur son arme

''L'amour fait faire des choses commandant, vous-même êtes venu sauver votre petit soldat.'' Pochettino s'exposa entièrement à la lumière en venant embrasser Klopp, fixant Niko puis lui, James devait faire un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, c'était horrible, l'armée était corrompue à ce point ?!

''Maréchal... Espèce de traître...'' James leva son arme pour tirer dans un effort presque surhumain, peu importe s'il devait y passer

''Vous retournerez chez vous dans un cercueil commandant, ainsi que pour votre ami.''

  
Pochettino tira avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, cette fois il était mort, et James ne regrettait rien, sa vie avait été suffisante, il voulait juste que tout aille bien pour Niko maintenant, il l'espérait alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, toujours le bruit de la détonation dans ses oreilles, James ne retint pas son soulagement d'être encore en vie, mais il réalisa bien vite, bien trop vite, la cruauté de sa survie. Niko s'écroula devant lui, une tâche rouge au niveau du bassin. Non... Non non non non ! Pas lui ! Pourquoi avait-il pris cette putain de balle pour lui ?! James se détestait, il aurait dû répartir seul, c'était trop risqué pour Niko ! James ignora sa propre douleur pour se glisser à côté de Niko, appuyant sur sa blessure sur l'hémorragie, c'était hors de question de te laisser mourir ici ! Il avait promis à Robert de le ramener en vie, et il ne pouvait pas manquer à sa promesse, pas celle-là...

  
''Bien bien bien, il est temps d'en finir James.'' Klopp et son ricanement incessant le ramenèrent à la réalité, ils allaient sûrement mourir tous les deux...

''Adieu.'' Au moins, Pochettino ne lui laissait pas le temps de pleurer sur Niko...

  
James ferma les yeux alors que deux gouttes fuyaient de ses yeux, s'il devait mourir maintenant... Dans un élan d'acceptation de la fin, il serra quand même Niko contre lui en priant un Dieu qui ne les connaissait pas... Et puis, il y eut plus d'un coup de feu. James rouvrit les yeux en tenant toujours celui qu'il aimait contre sa poitrine malgré son bras blessé, Klopp et Pochettino étaient au sol, pas morts mais suffisamment blessés pour qu'ils ne se relèvent pas à maintenant. James se retourna pour voir le général Guardiola accompagné des sergents De Bruyne, Aguero et Laporte, avec d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas derrière lui. Les renforts étaient finalement arrivés... Il se laissa faire pour que les nouveaux venus puissent s'occuper de soigner Niko en priorité, sa blessure pouvait attendre. Guardiola vint le voir alors que le roux et le gars à la teinture s'occupaient de passer les menottes aux deux criminels. Pep s'assit à côté de lui en jonglant avec un téléphone, retirant ses lunettes par la même occasion.

  
''Commandant Rodriguez, merci de nous avoir menés jusqu'à eux.''

''Ce n'était que mon devoir général. Comment... Comment va Niko ?'' James demanda en rougissant, il n'aimait pas parler avec ses supérieurs de sa relation

''Il va s'en sortir, il lui faudra beaucoup de repos, mais le petit est un battant, je ne le vois pas franchir le cap de la mort.''

''Général, ils vont rester derrière les barreaux ?'' James pointa du menton Klopp et Pochettino

''Ouais, trop de crimes, trop de preuves contre eux. Et pour la peine, commandant Rodriguez, l'un de mes gars prendra votre témoignage plus tard et vous n'aurez pas à faire de rapport.''

''Merci monsieur Guardiola.''

''Allez, retrouvez votre amour et vos soldats James, je dois encore appeler José pour lui expliquer la situation.''

  
_________________

  
Robert essuya son œil en voyant la civière transporter son frère vers l'avion qui l'emmènerait vers l'hôpital le plus proche. L'unité anglaise qui lui avait confirmé que tout irait bien pour son frère, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui, c'était normal, il voulait juste retrouver Niko sain et sauf. James arriva avec son bras dans une attelle, entre lui et Javi, ainsi que Lewandowski, le sauvetage n'avait pas été de tout repos... Au moins tout le monde était encore là pour en parler, c'était le principal. Bastian le prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'une fois retourné en Allemagne, il n'hésiterait pas pour lui payer une cuite, Robert avait sourit en répondant qu'il en avait sûrement besoin.

  
_________________

  
James n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être assoupi dans l'hélicoptère, mais apparemment il l'avait fait. Il s'était réveillé à Atlanta, le général Guardiola n'avait pas voulu risquer leur blessure, alors il les avait déposés le plus près possible. Il s'était réveillé dans un lit blanc, toujours son bras dans une attelle et des compresses sur l'épaule à l'endroit où la balle l'avait percuté. James avait insisté plusieurs minutes avec le personnel médical pour quitter sa chambre et retrouver Niko, il devait être présent, il ne voulait jamais être séparé de celui qu'il aimait à nouveau. Devant la porte de la chambre de Niko, il y avait le général Guardiola et Javi, lui aussi avait encaissé une balle dans le bras. James avait tenu du mieux possible son ami contre lui, lui donnant le feu vert pour aller retrouver Thiago et profiter de leur mois de repos. Pep lui avait dit qu'il leur décrocherait un temps de récupération pour les efforts fournis, et James ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que de savoir qu'il pourrait se reposer avec Niko. James salua le général avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'entrer.

  
James fit quelques pas avant de retrouver Robert, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit où il avait Niko, son beau soldat qui dormait, la couverture remontée sur son torse, au-dessus de sa blessure. James le trouvait encore plutôt pâle, mais rien ne s'arrangerait rapidement, il était juste rassuré que les bips des machines alentours soient normaux. Robert se leva de sa chaise en souriant timidement, venant le prendre dans ses bras, James ne refusa pas ce câlin, il avait mal fait le premier pas et comptait bien se racheter. Robbie lui dit de prendre soin de son frère et qu'il lui laissait la place pour le moment, James hocha la tête en souriant, regardant son beau-frère sortir. Ouais, c'était à lui de veiller sur Niko.

  
_________________

  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, puis papillonèrent à cause de la lumière. Niko ne savait pas où il était et il ne pouvait que constater avec une certaine douleur les bandages autour de son ventre alors qu'il rabattait la couverture. En tournant la tête, il aperçut James qui le regardait avec douceur, son regard était réconfortant et lui transmettait le bonheur. Il était enfin de retour à la maison... Niko s'assit dans le lit en serrant les dents, il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour ne plus avoir mal et il n'avait pas besoin d'un diagnostic pour le savoir. James prit sa main dans la sienne en lui chuchotant qu'il l'avait fait, qu'il avait déposé Klopp à la CIA, Niko ferma les yeux en soupirant, c'était terminé, il avait conclu sa mission, il était de retour auprès de James...

  
_________________

  
Pep était satisfait du rapport de De Bruyne, il y avait absolument tout pour que Klopp et Pochettino finissent leur vie dans le fond d'une cellule. Ce n'était que justice maintenant qu'il avait lu les dépositions de l'unité du commandant Rodriguez. José continuait de lui demander un rendez-vous, Pep réfléchissait chaque jour à s'il devait lui en accorder un, après le procès, il ferait sûrement en sorte de répondre aux attentes de Mourinho.

  
_________________

  
Javi serra prudemment la main des parents du pilote, toute l'unité, ainsi que James et Niko, était venue lui rendre un dernier hommage. Il le méritait. Thiago l'emmena ailleurs, conduisant pour lui à cause de son bras dans le plâtre, c'était bien de passer du temps en compagnie de l'autre soldat, il était toujours sûr d'être entre de bonnes mains. Bien évidemment, il repensait souvent à Lovren, il se demandait où il était et ce qu'il devenait, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le moment, Javi devait profiter des vacances avec Thiago.

  
_______________

  
Des semaines plus tard, Niko s'éveillait encore au beau milieu de la nuit, cette fois-ci c'était à cause de l'orage. Il était encore terrorisé, des souvenirs remontant et des cauchemars le hantant, ça ne partirait sûrement jamais malheureusement, il était encore condamné à vivre avec ces traces... Au moins, James était aussi toujours là, l'accompagnant quand il en avait besoin, le soutenant dans ses moments de doute.

  
Ce soir, James le tenait fermement contre lui en chuchotant des paroles douces jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, c'était souvent comme ça, et c'était vraiment bien pour lui d'avoir un ange gardien comme son commandant. Niko se rendormit entre les bras de James, en sécurité, ils n'auraient plus peur à l'avenir, c'était leur nouvelle promesse...

FIN


End file.
